Make a Wish - Glee - Season 1
by MMStar2246
Summary: Jamie Stevenson is a teenage girl and is mourning over the death of her favorite actor, Cory Monteith. On the day of her 14th birthday she makes a wish, that she could go back in time and save Cory Monteith from his addiction. What she doesn't expect is for her wish to come true... Well not exactly...
1. Chapter 1: I wish

Make a Wish - Glee - Season 1

Note:

_Okay, I really need to stop coming up with new ideas! But this is my way of saying goodbye to the late Cory Monteith. He died 13 days after my 13th birthday and I__'m still struggling to accept the fact that he is dead. And I can't exactly fly from Scotland to America and put flowers on his grave, so I decided to write a fanfic to say goodbye to Cory and Finn, but I'll try to make it funny and dramatic._

Chapter 1: "I wish"

She pinned a loose strand of her long brown hair behind her ear. She watched as the sun shone through the clouds. She wiped her red and watery brown eyes. She played with her bed sheets. She turned onto her side and waited for the numbers on her digital alarm clock to change. When they changed she shut her eyes tightly and waited for her door to fly open.

As she expected her door flew open and her parents and sister walked in. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Jamie, happy birthday to you." they sang as they walked in, holding a birthday cake with fourteen candles and a bunch of presents.

"Make a wish, honey." her mum said.

She rolled her eyes, pushed herself up onto her elbow and closed her eyes as she blew out all of the candles. _I wish that I could go back in time and save Cory Monteith from his addiction. _She opened her eyes and stared at everyone, they all had big cheesy smiles on their faces. She flashed them the most apologetic smile she could do. "Can you guys leave, please?"

They exchanged looks and nodded to each other before leaving their daughter/sister alone. She went back underneath her covers and several tears streamed down her cheeks. She heard her door fly open. She looked up and groaned.

Her mum walked over to her and sat down on her bed. Her hands where placed on her lap. "I thought you'd be back to your old self after all this time." the brunette shook her head. She sighed and gently stroked her daughter's arm. "You can't stay like this forever."

"Why not?" she muffled under the sheets.

"Because, it's not healthy." she protested. "You can't be depressed for your whole life."

"He was like a big brother to me, mum." she didn't mean for it to come out harshly as that.

She sighed in frustration, but continued to stroke her arm. "Jamie you didn't even know him."

She groaned and sat up a little. "I know that I didn't know him!" she snapped. "But he was my favorite actor and he was an amazing person, so I have the right to be sad!"

She sighed. "But you can't stay sad forever."

She lay back down and pulled the blankets back over her face. "You already said that," she muffled, "can you please leave me alone now?"

She sighed again. "Fine, but you have to get up in five minutes to get dressed for school." she got up, walked out and closed the door behind her.

Jamie looked up to make sure that she really was gone and that she hadn't somehow tricked her. She went back under her blanket and cried softly.

She sat up and groaned. "Where am I?" she looked around trying to take in her surroundings. "This isn't my bedroom." she seemed to be in some sort of dream like world, it was bright and clourful and it smelt strangely nice. She stood up to see if she could get a better look at the strange area. "Is this a dream?" she looked around again, then something _very_ bright caught her attention, it was some kind of... Portal... Maybe...?

Curiousity filled her and she walked over to the 'portal thing'. She stretched her left arm out, making sure that there was nothing dangerous ahead. When she was just a few feet away from the portal she stopped, thinking about whether it was a good idea to go forward, but her curiousity was too great and she walked forward.

Before she could walk into it, she was pulled in by some kind of invisible force. She screamed as she fell through the portal, not sure where she was going to land.

Note:

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be published soon :)


	2. Chapter 2: A time-jump?

Chapter 2: A time-jump?

She fell face-first onto a surprisingly soft object. She waited for shock of suddenly falling through some kind of portal to pass. She waited for a few seconds until she finally pushed herself up. She looked around, she was back in her bedroom but something was different, something wasn't right. She looked to her left and saw her desk, her digital alarm clock was there. That couldn't be right, it was the same time that her family suddenly burst into her room. Suddenly her door flew open and her family barged in.

They sang happy birthday to her, but she didn't listen. She watched them her eyes were wide like saucers when she noticed the drastic change in her parents appearance. Her mum still had brown hair, but it had some gray in it. Her dad's hair had changed from black to gray. Her sister was taller, her hair was longer and was that... a baby bump? Was she pregnant? But that's not right she's only eighteen and she promised them that she wouldn't get pregnant until she was married. No this wasn't right, sure she had a boyfriend but they both promised that they would wait until marriage.

"Make a wish, honey." her mum said, flashing her a cheesy smile.

Jamie blinked a few times, she wasn't sure what to do. Everything had changed, her parents had gray hair, her sister was taller, her hair was longer and she was possibly pregnant.

They all exchanged looks, probably wondering why she hadn't blown the candles out. She looked at them one last time before blowing out the candles. They all cheered and she glanced awkwardly at them. "What did you wish for?" her sister, Fallyn, asked.

Normally Jamie would reply with, _"I'm not telling you, because if I tell you then it wont come true."_ then Fallen would tease her, _"That's why I'm asking you, because I don't want your wish to come true." _she wasn't trying to be mean whenever she said that, she was her sister and sisters are supposed to fight. Jamie shrugged.

Fallyn cocked her head to one side. "Okay fine don't tell me."

Jamie's mum, Caroline, shot Fallyn a dirty look. "Fallyn, be nice." she whispered. She turned back to Jamie and smiled sweetly at at her. "Happy sixteenth birthday, Jamie." she said sweetly.

What?! Sixteenth?! No that wasn't right she was fourteen, she still had two years until she was supposed to turn sixteen. This was too much for her, the change in her families appearances, her sister possibly being pregnant and her being sixteen. She started quickly breathing in and out, like she was having a panic attack. She slowly walked past her family and looked at herself in her mirror.

She gasped, she looked soo different. Her breasts were larger, her normally shoulder-length wavy brown hair was down to her waist, she had her ears pierced, instead of her normal pajamas (which were a pair of trousers and a buttoned up shirt) she was wearing a pink and blue striped nightgown, she was taller, more tanned, her normally chubby stomach was now flat and she didn't have her braces anymore.

The only thing she remembered was screaming, falling backwards and her parents rushing over to see if she was okay. Before blacking out.

Note:

Hey again! :) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know it's a lot shorter than the chapters from my other story have been, but the next one will be longer. And I will publish the next chapter tomorrow :)


	3. Chapter 3: McKinley?

Chapter 3: McKinley?

When Jamie woke up she found herself in her bed, with some ice on her head. She looked around, she was still in her room but it was still different. She groaned as she slowly tried to sit up. The door slowly opened then her mum walked in.

"Hey, honey," she whispered softly, "are you okay?"

Jamie shrugged. "I guess," she slowly took the ice off her head and groaned slightly, "what happened to me?"

Caroline shrugged and sat down beside her. "I don't know you suddenly screemed when you saw your reflection and then you fainted." she gently placed her hand on her shoulder. "Do you remember anything?"

She tried her best to remember any of this happening, she remembered suddenly waking up and she was in her bed. She shrugged and shook her head.

Caroline slowly nodded. "It's okay," she reassured, "do you feel well enough to go to school?"

Jamie still didn't feel well, but she wanted to go to school to see if it was different. She nodded.

Caroline stood up. "Okay I'll get you clothes sorted." she walked over to her wardrobe and started looking for clothes.

Jamie stared down at her blanket, she was still confused about everything that had happened. How could she suddenly be sixteen, when she had just turned fourteen about ten minutes ago? And why was her sister pregnant, when she promised that she would wait until marriage? All of these questions made her brain hurt.

"Here you go, honey." she layed her clothes out on the bed.

"Thanks." she replied, she watched Caroline exit the room before getting changed.

When she finished getting changed she went downstairs to have breakfast. Breakfast was always awkward for Jamie and her family, but now it was even _more_ awkward. She looked around awkwadly at everyone, before turning her attention back to her food. "Are you feeling okay?" her dad, Ian, asked. She nodded in reply, he nodded too and then continued to eat his food.

After they all finished eating, Jamie got everything she needed for school and hopped into her mum's car. The drive to her school was silent at first, but after a few painfully silent seconds her mum spoke. "Are you excited about your first day as a Sophomore at McKinley?" she asked.

Wait... WHAT! Since when was she a Sophomore? Since when did she attend a school called 'McKinley'? And why_ is_ her mum calling her a Sophomore, isn't that an American thing? Since when did they move to America? Wait the name McKinley sounded familiar, where did she hear that from? She nodded slowly.

"Good." Caroline replied.

The rest of the journey was silent. What had just happened? She closed her eyes and tried to process everything that had happened in the last hour. Okay, so her parents were older, Fallon was possibly pregnant, she had suddenly went from fourteen to sixteen in just five minutes and now she was in America. How did all of that happen?

Caroline pulled into the school and carefully parked her car in front of the school. Jamie looked outside of her window. The school did look familiar, she looked further up the school and saw the name of it: 'William McKinley High School'. Wait a minute, wasn't that the name of the high school in Glee? Was she in the same universe as Glee? What was going on?

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked.

Jamie whipped her head around, plastered a convincing but in reality fake smile and nodded. "Aye, I'm fine, I was just looking outside."

"Okay, well I need to go to work, so ask a teacher or a student for directions to the office, okay?"

Jamie nodded again. "Okay." she opened the door, closed it, waved to Caroline and then proceded to walk towards the school. While walking to the front door she received jealous glances from girls and wolf-whislte's from boys. It seemed that her sixteen year old body was attracting the opposite sex, but if she was in her fouteen year old body then the opposite sex would either make 'yo mama's soo fat' jokes or fat jokes in general or call her 'bozo' or 'Elephant' or 'balloon' or 'fattie' or anything else unoriginal.

She still couldn't believe that she was possibly in the Glee universe, it was her dream to be in the New Directions. Her high school was in Scotland, she was in the choir and they put on a few shows, but they didn't compete in competitions because the UK didn't do Show Choir competitions like America did, which _really_ pissed her off.

When she was just a few metres away from the front door she heard a very high-pitched scream. She turned around and saw some boys in red jackets about to throw a very girly looking boy into a bin. Jamie knew what they were about to do was wrong, so she marched over to them. "Excuse me!"

They all turned their attention to her, Jamie's eyes widened when one very tall boy (that made her feel like a woodland creature) turned around. It was Finn or Cory or whatever, she couldn't believe that she was standing next to him. It felt nice to be in his presence, the biggest regret she had was never getting to meet Cory while he was alive. She tried her best to break eye-contact with him encase he thought that she was creepy, but she couldn't help but look back over at him several times.

"Well hello," one of the boys said seductively, she turned her attention away from Finn and her eyes landed on Puck, who was smirking at her, Puck is the-douchebag-womanizer-that-knocked-up-Quinn-Fabray, "how would you like to take a ride on the 'Puckerman express'?" he finishes, making the other boys laugh.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I appreciate your offer, but I have better things to do than waste thirty seconds of my life in bed with a sweaty and cocky footballer." all of the boys either snickered at her comment or said 'ooh'. The thing you need to know about Jamie is that she is both smart and mean, so she will use big words and mean words in the same sentence.

His smirk grew wider and he wiggled his eyebrows. "I can make it longer than thirty seconds." again the other boys laughed.

Jamie shook her head and stepped towards the boy that they were trying to throw in the bin. Once she got closer to him she realized that he was Kurt, of course how could she forget that he got thrown into the bin at the start of the episode? She stood next to him and wrapped her arm protectivley around him. "I'm here to save this innocent male from your unnecessary physical abuse."

Kurt just looked back and forth between her and the footballers. Puck's smirk slightly faded, it was still there but it was faint. "You know, you would be much more hotter if you would talk less like a grown up." the boys (apart from Kurt and Finn) snickered.

If Jamie were to get along with any of the Glee club members then they would be: Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Finn and _maybe_ Rachel. She would probably get along with Rachel becuase of their extensive vocabulary and Jamie didn't know if she was a good singer or not, so she wouldn't be a threat to Rachel. Jamie had never really heard herself sing before, because she was used to being a background singer, never getting any solos. She had heard herself sing before but she didn't know if her voice was good or not. She probably wouldn't get along with Puck, because of his inability to stay tied down to one girl. She plastered a fake-smile on her face. "I don't care about whether you think that I am hot or not, because I- I mean _we_," she tightened her grip on Kurt, "are better people than you, now if you'll please excuse us." they both walked away.

"Thanks." Kurt whispered.

"No problem." she whispered back. It felt weird, but also kind of nice to be talking to a character from Glee. "Do you know where the office is?"

"Yeah, it's on the first floor." he replied.

She smiled. "Oh, thank you soo much."

He smiled back. "Don't mention it."

"Okay, bye." she waved.

"Bye." he waved back.

It was her first day and she had already made a new friend. She ran up to the first floor, told the office lady who she was and got her timetable. First she had: Spanish, with Mr Schuester. Great she had Mr Shcue, this was a good opurtunity to make friends with the other Glee clubbers.

She was walking through the crowded hallway, _trying_ to get to her Spanish class when she collided with someone. They both fell to the ground, both landing on their knees. She rubbed her head in pain.

"Oh my God I'm soo sorry!" she heard a familiar voice say.

She looked up from the ground and saw the person that she saw earlier. The person that she had cried about night after night. Kneeling in front of her was,

"Finn." she breathed out.

Note:

Hey guys :) Sorry for the late update, but I got busy :( Please don't be mad and :( And the next chapter will be published soon :)


	4. Chapter 4: Joining The Glee Club

Chapter 4: Joining the Glee club?

Note:

Hey guys :) This is going to be a _long_ chapter so get comfortable, anyway enjoy :)

* * *

"Finn." she breathed out.

Finn cocked his head to one side. "How do you know who I am?"

Wait how would she know who he was? She was new to McKinley afterall. "B-because y-your... The Quarterback, yeah everyone talks about you Finn Hudson, star Quarterback of the Titans." she said awkwardly and over the top.

"Okay then..." he said awkwardly, his eyes landed on her bag that was completley empty. Jamie bent over and tried to pick up the books that had fallen out of her bag. "Let me help you with that." he started picking up some of her books and handed them to her.

Jamie smiled and took her books out his hands. "Thanks." she put her books into her bag, she was about to stand up when Finn leaned over to her, gently grasped her hands and pulled her up. "Thanks again."

He flashed her a dopey but adorable smile. "No prob."

She smiled back at him. It was amazing and weird to be talking to a dead person, but she wasn't complaining she had finally gotten a chance to talk to her hero. "I need to get to class."

"Tell me what class you have next and I'll walk you there." he said.

Jamie smiled even brighter at him. "I have Spanish with Mr Schue-" wait maybe she shouldn't be calling him 'Mr Schue' until she's been here for a few days, unless this is all just a dream and she'll wake up soon, "-ster, Mr Schuester."

Finn chuckled. "You'll like Mr Schue he's awesome."

Jamie giggled and bit her bottom lip. "Great."

"Hey Finn." a girl in a Cheerios uniform and blonde hair walked up from behind Jamie and planted a kiss on Finn's cheek.

Finn smiled brightly as she kissed his cheek, he turned to face her. "Hey." the blonde girl turned to face her, it was Quinn. Ah, Fuinn, the classic head Cheerleader and captain of the Football team power couple. She glared at Jamie. "This is Jamie."

Jamie waved at her. "Hi." she said shyly.

She looked Jamie up and down before turning back to her boyfriend and whispering something into his ear. "Why are you talking to her?" she slurred.

Finn rolled his eyes. "She's new and I'm taking her to Mr Schue's class." he explained.

Quinn raised both of her eyebrows. "Oh, so you have time to show the new girl around, but you don't have time to walk your _girlfriend_ to Cheerios practice?"

Again Finn rolled his eyes. "Look I'm sorry but she's new and she needs help getting around the school, can you please just remain calm for once?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Fine." she flashed Jamie a fake smile and 'accidently' bumped into her. "Oh I'm sorry." she blinked her eyes several times before finally walking away.

Jamie fake-smiled at her, then whipped her head around so that she was facing Finn. "What did she say?"

Finn shook his head. "Nothing, she was just asking me to go over to her house later."

Jamie narrowed her eyes at him in disbelief, but then she nodded. "Okay."

Finn nodded too. "Okay so," he clasped his hands together, "let's get to Mr Schue's class."

Jamie nodded and they started walking.

They walked through the hallway for a few seconds. It still felt soo surreal that Jamie was walking with and talking to her deceased favorite actor. She had spent long nights crying over his death and now here she was talking to him. But, was she really talking to him? Was he really there? Was this all just a dream? Would she wake up and she would be back home?

Finn suddenly stopped walking, making Jamie walk into him. He chuckled. "Here we are."

Jamie smiled. "Thanks Finn."

He smiled back. "Anytime." after a few seconds of silence he spoke again. "I should get to class."

"Okay, bye." Jamie said.

"Bye." he replied and he walked away.

Jamie watched him leave, before turning to face the door. She nervously stretched her hand out to open the door. She was nervous in-case the door suddenly disapeared. She breathed in and out and opened the door.

She peered in and saw Mr Schue at his desk. There were a few other students sitting at their desks. Mr Schue saw her, he smiled and motioned for her to come in. So she did. She walked nervously up to Mr Schue's desk.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Um," what was she supposed to say? That she was a new student? Or what? "I-I'm new here." she stuttered.

"Okay, what's your name?"

"Jamie Stevenson." she replied.

Mr Schuester flicked through his computer. "Ah, here you are Jamie." he then pointed to an empty seat in the middle row. "You can sit there next to Rachel."

Jamie nodded slowly. "Okay, thank you." she walked to her assingned seat.

She sat down. From the corner of her eye she could see Rachel looking at her. Rachel smiled, fixed her hair and tapped her on the shoulder. Jamie turned to face her.

Rachel stretched her hand out. "Hello, my name is Rachel Berry, I'm very pleased to make your aquaintence."

Jamie smiled and shook her hand. Yup they were going to get along. "I'm Jamie Stevenson and the pleasure's all mine."

"Are you new here? I've not seen you around." Rachel asked.

Jamie nodded. "Aye, I just... moved here"

"Where are you from? I don't recognize your accent and what does 'aye' mean?"

Geez she asks a lot of questions. "I'm from Scotland and in Scotland 'aye' means yes or yeah."

Rachel nodded. "Good to know, that should help me if I end up playing a Scottish character in a musical." she then tried to do a Scottish accent, but she was failing.

Jamie gently put her hand over Rachel's mouth. "Please stop desecrating the Scottish accent." she took her hand away.

Rachel looked down, clearly embarrassed by her failed accent. "Sorry, I guess I'm only good at certain accents."

"That's okay."

Jamie seemed to have made another new friend. It felt weird but also nice to be talking to characters that she had been watching on screen for the past five years.

Someone tapped Jamie on the shoulder, she turned around expecting to be facing Rachel but instead it appeared to be Kurt who had tapped her on the shoulder.

Kurt was sitting on the other side of Rachel. He was smiling at her. "Thanks a lot for earlier."

Jamie smiled back at him. "It's okay, they were going to throw you in a bin for no reason so I had to help you." she replied.

"Do you want to go shopping with me after school?" he asked.

Okay everything about Kurt screamed gay. But it was clear that he thought that no one knew, even though it was pretty damn obvious. He sat more feminine like than Jamie and pretty much any of the other girls.

Jamie nodded. "Sure, that would be great."

"Hola classe!" Mr Schue said and everyone turned to face him. He then went on to say another few things in Spanish that Jamie didn't understand. "Oh and Jamie, I forgot to remind you, you wont need anything we're just going to go over what we learned yesterday."

Jamie smiled and nodded.

* * *

_After class._

Jamie walked out of class and got her timetable out. Next she had music. She wondered who would be in her class. Hopefully one of the Gleeks.

Someone came up behind her and linked arms with her. She looked beside her and saw Kurt. She smiled at him. Yay she had a gay best friend!

"What are you in next?" he asked.

"Music." she replied.

"With who?"

"Mr Black."

"Great I have him too let's go." he led her to the music department.

Just before they got to the music department some big beefy jock pushed Kurt into her and they both slammed into the wall.

"Watch where your going lady!" he yelled.

Jamie could recognize that voice anywhere. It was Dave Karofsky. At that moment all Jamie wanted to do was pummel that guy, but she knew that she had to ask Kurt how he was.

"Are you okay Kurt?" she asked.

"I'm fine." he replied as he fixed his very fashionable jacket.

"What was that about?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Nothing, just some stupid jock." he straightened himself up. "But I'm not going to let him get me down."

"Good for you Kurt."

"Let's go."

They walked the rest of the way to the music department.

* * *

_At lunch._

Jamie was happy when it was lunch time. She started getting hungry last period. She and Kurt had agreed to sit at the same table. They both got their lunches and sat across from each other at an empty table.

"So is this your regular style?" he asked, looking her up and down.

"This?" Jamie looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a flouncy purple top, black leggings, black ankle socks, small black heeled boats and a black leather jacket. "Not really. I normally wear hoodies or t-shirts or-"

"Well, honey, I am now officially in charge of your wardrobe." he smiled.

Jamie narrowed her eyes at him. "You don't like what I'm wearing?"

"Oh no honey it's gorgeous." he reassured her. "But as soon as you said that you normally wear hoodies I knew that your fashion sense was going downhill." Jamie rolled her eyes. "So, to save you from daily fashion disasters we will be buying you new clothes when we're out later."

Jamie smiled sweetly. "That's sweet Kurt, but I don't want to change my style."

"Oh no, I'm not going to change you drastically. I just want you to wear some nice clothes."

"Why does this school have a dress code?"

"No, but everyday is an opportunity for fashion so you should take it. Please it'll be fun."

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Fine." Kurt smiled and clapped his hands. "But I am drawing the line at a pink flouncy dress."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Deal."

They both started eating their lunch. Jamie had macaroni, salad and a water. Kurt had a piece of chicken with a salad and water.

"So are you going to audition for the Glee club?" Kurt asked, changing the subject.

Jamie thought about that. Maybe the whole reason she was here was to become friends with Finn and join the Glee club.

"I might." she took a sip of her water. "When are the auditions?"

"Today after school in the Auditorium."

"Cool, are you auditioning?"

Kurt shrugged. "I'm not sure. I mean the whole school already thinks I'm a joke, so what if things get worse if I join?"

Kurt had a point. The bullying was bound to get worse if he joined the Glee club. But it was more important for him to be himself and he had to know that.

"That's true. But isn't more important for you to be yourself instead of worrying about what other's think of you?"

Kurt eyed her carefully then smiled. "You know what? Your right. I'm going to audition."

"Good for you and I'll be there to cheer you on."

"And audition."

"Definitely."

Someone sat down next to Jamie. Jamie looked over and saw Rachel. "Oh hey Rachel."

Rachel smiled at her. "Hello." she glanced over at Kurt. "I see you've met Kurt."

"Yeah, I owe her my life."

"I wouldn't go that far, Kurt."

"Wait what did you do?" Rachel asked Jamie.

"She saved me from Puck and those other jerks."

"Really?" Jamie nodded. "Wow, no one has ever stood up to Noah before."

"He's not that scary, that's just for show. I can tell that he's just like us."

"Hey guys!" they all looked up and saw Finn.

"Oh hey Finn!" Jamie beamed.

Rachel quickly fixed her hair and smiled brightly at him. "Hello Finn."

Kurt just stared at him in a complete daze. But he snapped out of it when Finn noticed him. "Well hello Finn Hudson." he smiled.

"Hey." he said to all three of them. "Listen Jamie. I never told you this earlier but you were really cool when you stood up to Puck. No one's ever done that before."

Jamie smiled at him. It felt like she was being called a hero. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." he glanced back and forth between Kurt and Rachel. He suddenly felt uncomfortable with those two just staring at him. "Well, I have to go but I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." he walked away.

Jamie glanced back and forth between Kurt and Rachel, who were both staring off into space. They were both clearly day-dreaming about Finn.

"He is-" Rachel started.

"Soo cute." Kurt finished. Jamie and Rachel both smiled at him. Kurt realized what he had just said and immediately tried to cover it up. "H-His clothes are soo cute."

"Like that's any less gay." Jamie murmured making Rachel laugh.

Kurt rolled his eyes at them. They clearly knew his not-so-much-of-a-secret.

* * *

_After school._

It was time for the Glee auditions. Jamie was waiting nervously outside of the Auditorium. She had never performed in front of anyone before so this was scary for her.

Rachel had done her audition along with the other Gleeks. Kurt was in the middle of his audition. He then walked out.

"How did it go?" Jamie asked.

"I got in."

Jamie smiled and hugged him. "That's great!"

"Jamie Stevenson!" Mr Schue called.

Kurt squeezed her shoulders reassuringly. "Good luck."

Jamie breathed in and out. "Thanks." she walked into the Auditorium. She turned to Mr Schue and breathed in and out, but then she felt a sudden burst of courage. "Hello my name is Jamie Stevenson and I will be singing Defying Gravity from the musical Wicked."

Mr Schue smiled and nodded. "Okay, whenever your ready."

Jamie nodded to the piano man, who started playing it. When Jamie finished she looked up at Mr Schue, who was leaning across his table and looked surprised. He must have been surprised by Jamie's strong voice.

He leaned towards the microphone. "Very nice, Jamie."

Jamie smiled. "Thank you."

Mr Schue stayed quiet, before smiling and said. "Welcome to the New Directions!"

Jamie smiled and jumped for joy. She couldn't believe it! She was going to meet her favorite characters and get to perform with them!

It was a dream come true!

* * *

Note:

Hello lovelies! :D Sorry for the late update I've been very busy. Also I want to ask you guys something it's about a love interest for Jamie. Do you think I should make her fall in love with one of the Glee characters? or do you guys want to create your own characters?

Let me know in the reviews. If you want Jamie to fall in love with one of the Glee characters that's fine, I don't mind. If you want I could make her gay or bisexual you decide in the reviews.

And if you want to create your own characters, in the authors note in the next chapter I will tell you what to include in your application.

But let me know what you guys want in the reviews and then I will count up how many people want her to like a Glee character or your own character, then in the next chapter I will mention what is going to happen.

One last thing in the next chapter the New Directions will be singing Don't Stop Believin', do you guys think I should give Jamie a solo in the song or should she sing back-up with Tina, Kurt and Mercedes?

Sorry two more questions: Should Jamie do the Single Ladies dance with Kurt and Brittany instead of Tina? And should I do Kurtcedes friendship or should I keep doing Jurt (Jamie and Kurt, sorry I'm bad at ship names) friendship?


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Stop Believin'

Chapter 5: Don't Stop Believin'

* * *

All of the New Directions finished their terrible rendition of Sit Down Your Rockin' The Boat, with big cheesy smiles and jazz hands.

Just like in the episode their performance was very messy. The choreography was all over the place, Rachel tried to steal the spotlight and Kurt refused to dance with any of the girls.

"We suck." Rachel said.

"It," Mr Schue paused, "It'll get there."

"Mr Schuester do you not see how ridiculous it is to give the solo in Sit Down Your Rockin' The Boat to a boy in a wheelchair?"

"I think Mr Schue's using irony to enhance the performance." Artie said.

Rachel scowled. "There is nothing ironic about Show Choir!" she stormed out.

"Rachel!" Mr Schue called. He then went out to look for her.

* * *

_After school._

Kurt and Jamie were both out shopping. They went out yesterday but they didn't get anything. So they were going to try some different shops.

They had just finished shopping and were at a cafe getting something to eat.

"Ugh, I can't believe Rachel just stormed out like that." Kurt groaned.

"I know, but we did sound _really_ bad." Jamie replied.

"Well, you guys sounded bad but _I_ sounded amazing."

Jamie playfully pushed Kurt. "Shut up."

He laughed and they both sat down at an empty table.

"So are you happy with what we got?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, their _really_ cute." Jamie replied.

"Your going to look so cute when you walk into to school all of the boys are going to do a double take when they see you."

Jamie laughed. "So how long have you had a crush on Finn?"

Kurt blushed profusely and immediately tried to deny it. "I-I don't, why would you even assume that?"

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Please you were the least bit subtle when you were looking at him in a complete daze yesterday."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Fine, I do have a crush on Finn but you can't tell anyone else. Nobody apart from you and maybe Rachel knows that I'm gay."

Jamie laughed. "Can I be honest?" Kurt nodded. "With that outfit I think everyone in the school might know."

Kurt looked down at his bright clothes and laughed, making Jamie laugh too.

* * *

_At Jamie's house._

Yesterday Jamie had told her family about her joining the Glee club and they seemed happy. Except Fallyn. She had joked about her being a loser for joining. But her parents shut her up.

When Jamie was in bed that night she couldn't sleep. Everything was soo surreal. Her being in Glee club. Getting to talk to her deceased favorite actor. It was all soo surreal.

Jamie started blinking slowly and soon she was in a blissful slumber.

* * *

_The next day._

When the New Directions walked into the choir room they were surprised to see Finn Hudson already there. Well Jamie wasn't, she already knew that Mr Schue blackmailed him. But she pretended to act surprised when she saw him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Um, Mr Schue said he would give me enough credit to pass Spanish if I joined." he lied.

Jamie nodded and pretended to believe him. Mr Schue then told them that he had booked the Auditorium so that they could practice. They all walked into the Auditorium and Mr Schue handed them the lyrics to Your The One That I Want from Grease. Jamie giggled, knowing what was going to happen.

Finn started them off by singing Danny's part. Rachel then suddenly threw her sheet music onto the stage and started singing her part. The New Directions then started singing back up. Rachel danced her way over to Finn, who looked terrified. Rachel suddenly grasped Finn's hand and pulled him closer to her.

Mercedes suddenly pushed Rachel and Finn away from each other, and walked to the front of the stage.

"Oh hell to the no!" she exclaimed. "I'm not down with this background singing nonsense. I'm Beyonce I _ain't_ no Kelly Rowland!"

"Okay, Mercedes, calm down it's just one song." Mr Schue said.

"And it's the first time that we've sounded kind of good." Kurt chimed in.

Mercedes turned to face Finn. "Okay your good white boy I'll give you that but you better bring it." she turned back to Mr Schue. "Let's try it again."

Mr Schue smiled. "Alright from the top!"

* * *

_On Saturday._

Mr Schue had gotten tickets to see the New Directions main competition Vocal Adrenaline at their Invitationals. Mr Schue seemed to think that they were going to be better than them, but Jamie already knew that they weren't.

The bell rang signaling for them to go into the Auditorium. They all sat in the Auditorium and waited for Vocal Adrenaline to perform. Mr Schue again reminded them that they have nothing to worry about, but Jamie knew what was coming.

The curtain opened and Vocal Adrenaline started to perform Rehab by Amy Whinehouse. When they finished performing everyone's mouths were open and their eyes were wide. Even though Jamie already knew that Vocal Adrenaline were going to be better than them, she was still shocked.

"Were d-d-doomed." Tina stuttered.

* * *

_On Monday._

Mr Schuester had called an emergency meeting in the Auditorium. When he had finished speaking everyone just looked at him with surprised expressions. Well not Jamie since she knew this was going to happen, but she still felt upset.

Artie was the first to break the silence. "Y-Your leaving us? When?"

"I've already given my two weeks notice. But I promise I am going to find you guys a great replacement before I go." he replied.

"Is this because those Carmel kids were soo good?" Mercedes asked. "Because we can work harder."

"This isn't fair Mr Schuester." Jamie whined.

"Yeah, we can't do this without you." Rachel chimed in.

"So does that mean that I don't have to be in the club anymore or-" everyone just scowled at Finn.

"Look, this isn't about you guys. Being an adult is about having make difficult choices. It's not like high school. Sometimes you have to give up the things that you love. One day you guys are going to grow up and understand that. I have..." his voice cracked, he was on the verge of tears. "... loved being you're teacher."

With that said he walked away leaving the sad New Directions.

* * *

_The next day._

Rachel had taken over the Glee club. Okay, Jamie loved her as a sister but she was starting to get on her last nerve. She kept trying to get all of them to sing show tunes and do some really hard choreography.

Finn hasn't been in any of the Glee rehearsals. Jamie knew that would happen so she decided to confront him about it. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to face her.

"I haven't seen you at Glee rehearsals." she said.

"Oh, is that still happening?" he asked.

"Rachel's taken over."

"Oh."

Quinn and her sidekick Santana walked over to them.

"Hi Finn." she looked at Jamie in disgust. "Bauchle."

Jamie rolled her eyes. Ever since she arrived at McKinley people have been making jokes about her accent and where she came from. Bauchle is a Scottish insult which basically means a worthless person. She assumed that Quinn had looked that up.

"What are you doing talking to her?"

Finn looked over at Jamie, hoping that she could come up with an excuse. "Science project. We're partners." Finn nodded in agreement.

Santana glared at Jamie, while Quinn just smiled sweetly at Finn.

"Christ Crusaders. Tonight at five. My house."

Finn smiled. "Sounds great."

The two girls walked away but not before sending two glares towards Jamie.

Finn sighed. "I should go. I can't do Glee anymore, it conflicts with-"

"You're reputation? You've really got something, Finn, and you're throwing it away."

"I-I'm going to be late."

"You can't keep worrying about what people think. You're better than all of them." with that said she walked away.

* * *

_At the football field._

The football team had kidnapped Artie and put him inside a porta-potty. Jamie knew this would happen but she still followed them so that she could save him. But they saw her and one of the boys got a hold of her to stop her from saving Artie. She squirmed as she tried to save Artie, but the boy tightened his grip.

Then Finn and Puck walked over. Finn's eyes widened as when saw Jamie. They all heard Artie yell for help.

"Who's in there?" Finn asked.

"That wheelchair kid. We're going to flip it." Puck replied.

"Isn't that kind of dangerous?"

Puck shrugged. "He's already in a wheelchair."

Finn walked over to the porta-potty and helped Artie out. Jamie got out of the boys grip and helped Finn.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" he walked over and tried to push Finn but Jamie stopped him. Angry, Puck grabbed Jamie by her wrists and pinned her to the wall of the porta-potty.

"Get away from her." Finn pushed Puck off of Jamie.

"What the hell dude?!" he exclaimed. "Why did you help these _losers_?"

"Don't you get it man? We're _all_ losers. Everyone in this school. Hell, everyone in this town. Out of all the kids who graduate maybe _half_ will go to college and two will leave the state to do it. I'm not afraid of being called a loser, because I can accept that that's what I am. But I am afraid of turning my back on something that actually made me happy for the first time in my sorry life."

Jamie smiled at Finn. Even though she knew he was going to say that, she was still proud of him.

"So what? Are you quitting to join Homo-Explosion?" the football team laughed.

"No I'm doing both. Because you can't win without me and neither can they."

Artie hissed at them and Jamie did the same. Then Jamie, Finn and Artie walked away, well Finn pushed Artie. While they were walking they all saw Carole's ex-boyfriend Darren and his knew girlfriend at his truck. They were playing Don't Stop Believin' on the radio. Finn and Jamie smiled.

* * *

_In the auditorium._

Rachel was yelling at poor Mercedes, Kurt and Tina.

Kurt scowled when he saw Finn. "This is a closed rehearsal."

Finn rolled his eyes. Artie wheeled over to Tina and Jamie walked over to Kurt. "Hear him out." she whispered to Kurt.

"Look, I owe you guys an apology. I never should have quit. I don't want to be the guy that drives around throwing eggs at people."

"That was you?" Rachel asked.

"You and your friends threw pee balloons at me." Kurt said.

"I know-"

"You nailed all my lawn furniture to my roof."

"I wasn't actually there for that, but I'm sorry. Look that isn't who I am and I'm tired of it. _This_ is what I want to be doing, with you guys. I used to think that this was, like, the lamest thing on her Earth and maybe it is. But we're all here for the same reason: Because we want to be good at something. Artie, you play guitar, right?" he nodded. "Do you think you can recruit the jazz band?"

"I do have a pull there."

"Mercedes and Kurt, we need costumes and they need to be cool."

Mercedes smirked. "Damn, don't you see what I've got on?"

"I do have exceptional fashion taste." he bragged.

"Rachel, choreography. Tina, what are you good at?"

"I-I." she stuttered.

"Dancing." Jamie said. "She's good at dancing."

Finn nodded. "Okay, you and Rachel can do the choreography."

"And what are you bringing to the table Justin Timberlake?"

"I've got the music. Jamie, can you help me with this number?"

Jamie smiled and nodded. She knew what number they were going to do.

* * *

_The next day, in the auditorium_

Mercedes and Kurt gave everyone a red top and jeans, then they all went onstage. They all started vocalizing, then Finn sang the first part to Don't Stop Believin'. Then Jamie went forward and sang what was originally Rachel's part. During the performance she sang what was Rachel's part and danced with Finn. She had always wanted to be in that number.

When they all finished they heard someone clapping. Jamie already knew who it was. They all looked up and saw Mr Schue.

"Good guys. It's a nine." Jamie smiled and walked forward. "We need a ten. Jamie, you need to hit the ones and the fives." Jamie nodded. "Finn, if you worked on it you could hit a high B."

"So, does this mean your staying?" Finn asked.

"It would kill me to see you win Nationals without me." they all exchanged smiles. "From the top!"

* * *

Note:

Hello again lovelies! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also I want to talk to you about the possible love interest for Jamie:

GarethGlee14 - Wants Jamie to fall for Finn but date Puck. Ah so you want a love triangle!

Land on the Stars - Wants Jamie and Jesse together or for me to make Kurt bisexual and make him like Jamie. I personally don't want to make Kurt bi I don't know why I just don't. But I am willing to make Kurt question whether he is gay or bi and he and Jamie can kiss. I'm skeptical about Jamie and Jesse. I will admit I do like this idea but because I've made Jamie and Rachel close so what about girl code? I mean I don't think Jamie is the type of person to kiss her friends boyfriend behind her back. But I do like the idea of this pairing so I'll think about it.

Linneagb - Is up to sending in her own character.

Okay I will give you all until the next chapter to make up your mind. Team Jesse or Team Finn? If you don't like Jamie with any of these two boys then please tell me who you want her with. And remember it doesn't have to be a boy she could fall for Santana or Quinn or anyone. But you can also send in your own character. Just tell me his/her personality, appearance, likes and dislikes. Then I will pick which character to put in the story.


End file.
